mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jojo321
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?''' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nitecrew (Talk) 20:36, 15 February 2010 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. add me hey add me to your friend list on mln ill send you some cool items my user is streetracer213 Dawid 19:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) baged the brickmaster bagde esits because i e mailed lego an they said it 's real!User:Jojo321 (w:c:My Lego Network:User Talk:Jojo321/Talk) 00:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Note This revision has been identified as unhelpful, although it may not be your intention. If it is an accident, then I owe you my apologies for this unfriendly message, but if not, we ask you to stop. 02:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, it was an accedet! sig? This should help you: then you can just make a sig anything you like but we have a master template for sigs:Template:EZsig hope this helps -- 18:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Return of the Note Ahem. Would you please stop making disruptive edits? 20:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I did it on accedet, I swear! :How, may I ask? 22:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You have been blocked for a period of 3 days for generally disruptive edits. 01:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) dose that mean that i cant make orders???!!!Jojo321 (talk) 16:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) yes i think-- 16:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) What?!!THATS SSSSSOOO UNFAIR!!Jojo321 (talk) 16:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry i can't do anything.i'm not a admin-- 16:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Once the block has expired, you are free to come back. Ajraddatz Talk 16:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) do you still want the 4 sapphires and dino scales -- 05:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) yes i would still like to get them Jojo321 21:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Warn 2 The edits you made to this talk page appeared to come from FB100Z when they were made by you. Do not impersonate others. This is your second and final warning. 18:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll stop....for good this time!JJ321 20:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) rumors may i make a page about rumors?JJ321 21:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Please don't. All information on this wiki should be based on first hand experience or backed up with a reference. 22:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :why would you anyways? I do not think you want to do it just to hurt peoples feelings do you?-- 22:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) nice2 nice page! 13:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) thax!JJ321 13:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) JJ321 14:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) User:Jojo321/ (w:c:Doom:User Talk:Jojo321/Talk) 19:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) User:Jojo321 (w:c:My Lego Network:User Talk:Jojo321/Talk) 19:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) (talk) 16:08, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:sig I know I thought I had siged but it did not show up... I was going to redo it but I needed to go, sorry-- 22:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you, after all were friends,right? What I said was a little harsh....Sorry! Overly long random file names Please stop uploading overly long files names full of apparently random characters. 23:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean????? (talk) 21:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Apology Accepted I accepted your apology. However I am a strong believer in "actions speak louder than words." As for what can be done around the site, not much. There have not been any updates to MLN in a very long time and this Wiki seems to have everything covered. Of course there are always vandals to watch out for. 16:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I also feel sorry that I messed up your talk page! Sorry! ---- -- (talk) 19:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) --ㄴㅇㄴ ᏓᏓ321 19:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC)